The Other One
by PoseidaxLunar
Summary: Severus wasn't the only double agent during the war. Written in response to lost in my design's Mirror of Erised Competition.


_Disclaimer: see profile_

**Written in response to lost in my design's Mirror of Erised Competition.**

_Summary: Severus wasn't the only double agent during the war._

* * *

><p>"Are you quite sure, Ms. Chang?" Azure eyes behind trademark half-moon spectacles held none of its usual twinkle, instead revealing swirling concern and a hint of regret.<p>

Silky black hair tucked behind her ears, determined brown eyes locked onto those of the Headmaster's, she opened her slightly chapped lips.

"I've nothing to lose now, do I?"

"Very well, Ms. Chang."

_Very well, Ms. Chang_, a voice echoed in her mind. _Then let us begin._

* * *

><p>"<em>Obliviate!<em>"

"_Imperio!_"

"Drink this and tell us your name."

She gulped down the truth serum.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

><p><em>For morality is but a figment of society's attempt to regulate its people, and magic is but a servant of the wielder. Those that are classified as unforgivable sins mayhap be redeemed by the purest of motives.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix." False silken voice tumbled from her Lord's mouth to grace her ears. She knelt and inclined her head, as was proper of a Dark Lord's right-hand madwoman, ignoring the congregation of Death Eaters surrounding her Lord on his throne.<p>

"My Lord."

"My dear Bellatrix," pale long fingers weaved their way through her wild raven locks. "I have been very content with the, ah, refining of ideals you've been bestowing upon these rebels."

"Yes, thank you, my Lord." Bellatrix raised her head to lock crazed eyes onto crimson slits. "I had hoped you enjoyed the scent of blood amongst these halls."

Voldemort took a luxurious breath through his flattened nostrils. "Yes, yes. How considerate of you, my faithful servant."

"Always, my Lord." Bellatrix breathed reverently and lowered her head, basking in the attention she received.

The fingers stopped their stroking.

"My Lord?"

"I, ah, have been called to attention of the possibility of another betrayal within my ranks." A black-robed arm pushed her away.

"How dare they!" She stood up, fuming at the idea that somebody was stupid enough, _dishonorable_ enough, to turn his back to the greatest Lord of history and run to that _Potter _boy of all people.

"I knew you would react this way, my devoted Bella." Reptilian hisses lingered on the last note of her name, soothing her temper momentarily.

"My Lord, allow me the pleasure to seek out this worthless traitor! You will hear him scream in utmost agony, I promise!" Her speech was heating up within each second. "12 Grimmauld may be closed to me, but the Black family still has many hidden treasures I could use on him!"

"There is no need, Bella."

"My Lord?" She stilled her tirade. "Have you found who it is, then?"

A pause. Bellatrix poised herself to receive the news.

"Ah, Bella. Would you be so kind as to receive a dose of Veritaserum?" Her Lord stood up then and beckoned forward a masked figure in the masses. _Lucius Malfoy_, she recognized, by the fluid nature of his walk despite his fear.

"There's no higher pleasure than serving you, my Lord." She wrinkled her nose at the approaching figure. "Even if it _is_ administered from my _pathetic_ excuse of an in-law."

"Now, now, Bella." He turned an amused gaze at a slightly trembling Malfoy. "I'm sure Lucius here dares not harm my most favored assistant." The red slits slid back to Bellatrix. "No higher pleasure, Bellatrix?"

"My Lord, you know that I speak the truth." She held out her tongue obediently to receive the standard three drops of the truth serum.

"What is your name?" Lucius Malfoy's voice still held a hint of his old arrogance, eager to prove himself right.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Have you ever turned your back on the Dark Lord?"

"No, I have not."

Voldemort tsked. "Lucius, what have you hoped to gain from this?"

Malfoy replied knowingly. "Veritaserum only brings out what the victim believes. If you would allow me, my Lord?" He gestured towards the door.

"This better be worth my time, Lucius. You know what you have to lose." With that, Voldemort strode out the door.

* * *

><p><em>For truth is nothing but a confirmation of one reality by many, and lies are not lies unless the liar is aware of the discrepancy between those and the truth.<em>

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Lucius?" Voldemort drew in a hiss of air between his in-drawn lips. "You dare remind me of a mishap that occurred six years ago, when you had turned your back on me?"<p>

The Mirror of Erised, the reminder of his failure back when Quirrell was still alive, stood tall and regal in the dim recess of the abandoned room. A faint glow from Lucius' wand tip revealed the words etched onto the top of the artifact, free of dust despite the fact that it had not reflected anybody's desires in half a decade.

"My Lord," Lucius' smooth drawl drew Voldemort back from his seething thoughts. "I thought… perhaps it would be best to show you my suspicions." He drew a placid and somewhat eager Bellatrix tighter against him and placed her in front of the mirror.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed out a warning. "Should this fail me and wrongly accuse my Bella…"

Lucius quickly stamped out that trail of thought. "I assure you, my Lord, that this will work. You will soon see how the blasted Order has been able to learn of your whereabouts on almost every mission."

He soon realized his mistake in accusing the Dark Lord of failure and smartly shut up. "Allow me."He directed his attention to the dark-haired woman. "Dear Bella, what is it you see in the mirror?"

Bellatrix, though subdued by Veritaserum, held a feral glint in her eyes. "I see that-that _Chang _girl, standing with that spare, my Lord, that you killed during the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" She sneered. "Oh, I enjoyed hearing her scream, but…" her voice took on a dangerous edge. "She looks happy. Why. Is she not. _Suffering?_"

"My Lord, I have reason to believe that this is not Bellatrix, but the Chang girl herself." Lucius took on a smug tone. "There is the possibility of a gap in her mind that allows the meddling old coot insight into your plans."

Voldemort shifted his stance, voice gone cold and soft. "What are you waiting for, then?" He turned to leave. "Throw her into the dungeons and remove her memory block. I'm sure Draco will have an excellent time with her as a test subject. He still needs to perfect that twist in the Cruciatus that Bella always seem to have a knack for." Robes billowing, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p><em>For one cannot trick the master of deceit, the one who was delirious enough to delve into the deepest recesses of the mind and remained hidden.<em>


End file.
